Evelyn Rios
Evelyn Rios is a character in Tiberian Twilight and its accompanying motion comic. She is portrayed by Natascha Roi.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Twilight: Instruction Manual. Los Angeles, California: EALA, 2010. As a politician, she is a shrewd and assertive woman, determined to preserve the fragile democracy of the last old superpower left. Although not a corrupt politician like Redmond Boyle during his tenure as GDI Director, she is seen to assert her authority over the GDI military. Background Rios is a working-class girl, whose life was defined by her experiences, as she watched her father deteriorate as a result of Tiberium-related cancer. While she lost her brother, Commander Rios, to Nod forces before the 2062 alliance, she became one of the most outspoken proponents of the GDI/Nod alliance.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Twilight Mobile:. Los Angeles, California: EALA, 2010. Her early life was tied to the Idris Corporation - she worked there as first the Chief Financial Officer and then the Central Operations Officer. Her political career was jumpstarted when Elias Caruso, head of the corporation, died of a brain aneurysm in 2074 and she stepped into his shoes (so to speak) as the CEO. The success of the company granted her immense popularity, leading to her election as the General Secretary (or First Secretary) of the Global Defense Initiative Council.The Idris Corporation Story. Mirror: The Idris Corporation Story C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21. It was during a political rally for the TCN that city visitor Christian Pierce saved her life. In return, she made him into a hero, finding him a place with the special forces. Eventually, Pierce became her most trusted aide, as she contacted him personally about a massive Nod invasion of France's Blue Zone.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1 (March 5, 2010) Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13. Inconsistency The first issue of the Motion Comic, set in 2066, already has Rios elected as General Secretary. However, this might be deliberate, as the positions of General Secretary and First Secretary needn't be the same posts. Character development During the course of the main campaign of Tiberian Twilight, she continues to lead GDI and contacts Commander Parker several times. The Head of GDI is seen attending press conference to reassure the people the union of NOD/GDI is fair alliance. She is saved by the Commander during an attack led by the Nod Separatists in which she expresses her thanks in the name of the GDI Council. GDI Campaign Rios still believed the alliance was working well between Nod and GDI. While she attempted to calm the world populace over the TCN and the aggressive actions taken by GDI military led by Colonel Louise James to engage the Nod Separatists, she would subtly use her status to sway General Riggs in trying to control James' actions. This hostility between Rios and James increased when Rios dismissed James' evidence that Kane was syncing the TCN to the Scrin Tower, leading James to rebellion. During the course of the insurrection, she warned the Commander that he would be considered an enemy of the state and shot on sight. Despite her political stature, Rios proved to a match evading capture. After the capture of Col. Louise James and the Commander she addressed the press to inform them that the criminals have been incarcerated and will be dealt swift justice. However, they escape, but it does not seem that the fact was made public (moot, since both die at Threshold 19). After the conflict ended, Rios remains sole leader of the Global Defense Initiative. She is last seen to state: "We can all be proud of this historical moment. We survived the worst and our faith in humanity has persevered. We did it. Thank you. All of you. And good night." Nod Campaign In the Nod campaign, she is a firm supporter of the Alliance between the Brotherhood and GDI. She is seen urging Nod to stop the Separatists' advance, citing it as 'their house'. When the Brotherhood's Messiah, Kane, returns to the Scrin Tower to activate the Portal, Rios states that the military has rebelled against her as General Riggs joined the rebellious GDI renegades in a battle to hold Kane and his supporters at bay (although Kane and his followers succeed in activating the Tower). Despite such rising rebellions within GDI, Rios regained control of the Global Defence Initiative thus acquiring power over the military. In both GDI and Nod endings, she stands as the sole leader of the Global Defense Initiative thanking the defenders of freedom for having prevailed over Tiberium, the Brotherhood and renegade GDI forces. Defense Secretary Rios is left to lead GDI as she sees fit. Gallery File:CNC4 Pierce Rios.png|Rios decorates Christian Pierce CNCMC Rios And Pierce On Stage.png|Rios and Christian Pierce during a rally CNCMC Rios Covered by Commandos.png|Secretary Rios, covered by GDI commandos CNCMC Rios Political Rally.png|Rios' political rally Appearances Evelyn Rios appears in the Tiberian Twilight motion comic and computer game. References Category:Tiberian Twilight Motion Comic Characters Category:Tiberian Twilight Characters Category:Global Defense Initiative Characters Category:Idris Corporation Characters